Legendary Characters
Spook Spook is a world renowned thief with more heists performed than most would think possible by a single person. He earned an incredible name for himself after his rumored arrival in Ocresia was followed by a string of thefts. Over half a dozen family heirlooms were reported stolen by the Senators and the only evidence left behind was a blue hand print. Since then the blue hand print calling card has been spotted as far north as Beha’il and the thefts have only increased in value. Lucus va Valleolus, Emperor Commander Current Emperor of the Thermocrat Empire and first to take the title of Militia Commander. He has led his people through massive technological advances and grown the Empire leagues farther than any ruler before him. His grasp on the games politicians play is light, but he rules more often from the battlefield than the throne room. Overwhelmingly loved by the people and despised by most nobility. Coelia na Ophellian, Senator of the Eluo Lakes The Ophellian noble family has been part of Ocresian Politics for over ten generations. Chosen by the Pythenites as a young girl, Coelia studied with them until her teens and then left. Traditionally, once committed to the sisters none are allowed to leave. However her family was able to cut a deal to avoid the wrath of the Magistrates. In the years that followed, her very public life as a politician became the highlight of Ocresian gossip. Yet, few gossipers have ever mentioned her time among Pythenites and lived to see long careers. Marcos va Goldsmith One of the leaders of Free Blades, Marcos runs all of the guilds operations in the Bile Mountains. The rugged mountain passes have always been good to the Free Blades. It offers plenty of bandits willing to try their steel against under protected merchant wagons and the cursed lands give birth to a few horrible rabid monsters a year. Most don’t know what Marcos, looks like, but his chain blade wielding, gold-trimmed gear is hard to miss on a battlefield. Falcu, Scourge of the Shattered Lands An Immortal that has ravaged the Shattered Lands ever since the Imperials declared sovereignty over them. His true name was learned when he was struck down during the Battle of the Final Bridge. He screamed to the half dozen men who struck him down that Falcu will return and devour their souls. Days later he rode into the Imperial camp, burned several tents, sunk a bridge, and slaughtered over thirty Imperial soldiers. He was pushed back, but not before his undead legion scorched and salted all the lands near the bridges. The White Lady The White Lady is an Immortal Pale Reaper, rumored to have been one of the original Immortals to defeat the old gods. Cold white skin and raven black hair leave her eerily beautiful, despite the scars that cover her wisp of a body. Crystal clear armor gives the illusion of bare flesh, but the dead green eyes and the jagged scythe bow put a quick end to any man’s fantasy. Dal Gillard Quite possibly the most famous adventurer in all of Myos, Dal is a high ranking Inker. He has written dozens of books describing the farthest lands and the dangerous beasts inhabiting them. His renown has allowed him to live a good life and he spends all of it on the road gathering more information on the world’s mysteries. Kasko Chubra Truth Bearer One of the first female slek to bind with the du’an and become a true Skarek. Kasko has always held a sense of arrogance, but since her binding it has seemed well deserved. The path chosen by her du’an is not an easy one. Kasko’s body is wrecked with the shifting worm like du’an, but it has granted her profound knowledge about history of her people. Many of the new memories include secrets denied by her people and that are better left unspoken. Wise with memories she travels to foreign cities hoping to build relationships with the people that once shunned them and, she has proven to be very good at it.